List of Mohearts Characters
The main Character of the Series, The Creator escapes from ten years imprisoned in a 18th century, Japanese prison cell with the help of his new friend, Hana No Uta, a feisty prison cook who drugs the guards and breaks the Creator out of his cell, over the course of the series, he two travel the Multiverse looking for the Creator's long lost team whilst also defeating many of the Creator's most deadly enemies along the way. Main Page http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Mohearts Protagonists The Mohearts The Creator: While normally a lone wolf, when he saw the amount of evil in the other dimensions, he used his "Spark Energy" to travel between worlds and recruit the best of the best for a special team. Once the team was assembled, he became their appointed leader. (Voiced by ???) Surf bot: Once a lonely traveller made from pure Sparkanium, but after being attacked from a military organisation, the Creator recruited him for his speed and agility. Due to the close friendship they formed, the Creator also appointed him his second in command. (Voiced by ???) Inferno the Shadow Dealer: Before he met the Creator, Inferno spent his days in his swamp in Texas. However after he once again defeated the creature known as the Slayer, the Creator recruited him into the team as he was an expert in magic and deal making. (Voiced by Keith David) Da-Z: Once the most powerful Artificial Intelligence ever designed by scientists. However when all other life from her world was destroyed, the Creator found her in a broken computer and built her a new body from Sparkanium. Now she is the team’s go-to-girl for information and experimental research. Sparky and Charmer: Two of the Creator's first recruits. While they may not be the most powerful fighters, they two of the Creator's oldest friends and acts as messengers for the team to send warnings and messages between recruits and to provide the Creator a super charge should he need it. Charmer also acts as Da-Z's personal assistant due to her amazing skills while possessing mechanical objects. (Both voiced by ???) Clover the CatBot: The Creator's personal pet. After escaping the lab where she was created and spending a week on the streets, she was eventually discovered by the Creator hiding in a cardboard box, taking pity on the poor cat, the Creator took her in after which she ultimately began to grow close to the strange werewolf and gladly became his new pet and friend. While she isn't a fighter or a strategist, she acts as moral support for the team whenever they are feeling down about something and always knows exactly what kind words to say. (Voiced by Shelley Calene-Black)) Ashley the Ghost: After an attempted exorcism from one of the many places she tried to make her new home, Ashley sought refuge in an old abandoned warehouse. However the Creator found her and offered her a place on his team in exchange for her healing abilities. Now she remains on the team because she feels that it the team was more of a family than she ever had when she was alive. (Voiced by Andrea Libman) Alpha Bat: Since he was one of the many masters the BatBots were closely fond of, when the Creator came and took control of Alpha Bat, they gladly became his personal army with Alpha Bat taking the lead. As such they usually perform small tasks such as assistance to the other team members, however they can also became a deadly fighting force whenever the team requires any backup. (Voiced by ???) Jack O' Lantern: After hearing about the legend of Jack O' Lantern the Creator realised that his magical skills would be of great benefit to the team, so using a large chunk of chocolate as bait, the Creator managed to capture him and due to this, Jack was forced to grant him one wish. Being experienced with a few methods of magic himself, the Creator wished that Jack would serve the team and not be of any trouble to any member. Jack reluctantly agrees, but does still get to have his fun with any enemy he fights due to the Creator's soft spot for a little humour. However as an extra precaution, the Creator also recruited his older sister Belladonna to be his care taker and the team’s Legal expert. (Voiced by Tom Kenny) Belladonna: Attorney at Law: Once a small town Defence Attorney living in a small town in England, however upon discovering that she uses unique detective skills and her magic to gather relevant evidence and investigate every crime scene, the Creator instantly recruited her as his legal expert. As such her assignments usually include the study of certain laws of every world the team travels to and to make sure that they don’t break any laws unintentionally whilst there. She also acts as Jack O’ Lanterns personal caretaker due to being his older sister, thus knowing how to keep him in order. (Voiced by ???) Kenny the Cameraman: Due to his incredible skills in film making and documentation, the Creator instantly recruited as soon as he discovered him. As one of the teams key members, he mainly uses his built in camera manufacturing facility in his chest in order to build mini robots such as Fly-Cams that operate as security cameras and microphones, thus he can observe any area and inform the team of any unexpected developments that may occur during any mission. (Voiced by ???) Antagonists Write the second section of your page here.